This invention relates generally to apparatus for filling boxes and other containers, and specifically to an apparatus for filling storage boxes with lemons.
Manual labor has been required to pack lemons from a conveyor belt into storage boxes. The present invention provides a machine to transfer a measured volume of lemons or other articles from a conveyor belt to a storage box, at speeds of about 150 boxes per hour, more or less, thereby reducing the labor cost of this operation.
According to the invention, apparatus is provided for filling a box with articles, e.g. lemons, from a movable conveyor. Such apparatus comprises means for driving the conveyor, with a bin positioned adjacent the conveyor and provided with a top opening for receiving the articles. Also provided is a diverter for directing the articles from the conveyor into the bin via its top opening. The bin also has a bottom outlet. A chute, hinged to the bin, is movable between a first position which closes the bin outlet and a second position which opens the bin outlet and conducts the discharging articles to the box. A pneumatic cylinder serves to move the chute between such first and second positions. In addition, a photoswitch or photocell device, which is connected to the conveyor driving motor and to the pnuematic controls, responds to the filling of articles into the bin to a predetermined level by controlling such motor and such pneumatic control so as to regulate both the feeding of the articles to the bin and the discharge of articles from the bin.
The photoswitch detects the level of articles in the measuring and collecting bin and, when the bin is full as desired, the photoswitch de-energizes the conveyor motor, thus stopping the conveyor to prevent overfilling the bin. The photoswitch also energizes a solenoid for the pneumatic cylinder which lowers the chute connected to the bin, thereby delivering the lemons to their storage boxes. The photoswitch is adjustable so as to be responsive at one of various levels of articles within the bin, in order that the desired volume of fruit will be consistently transferred to each box.
An internal time delay of the photoswitch maintains the positions of the conveyor, the bin, and the chute as the transfer of articles is in progress; and, after an appropriate number of seconds has passed, conveyor belt movement is resumed and the chute is returned to its original, upright position. In addition, limit switches are provided to ensure that the pneumatic solenoid will not be energized to lower the chute unless an empty box is in position to receive the contents of the bin. Further controls are provided to control movement of a filled box along a separate box conveyor to another location, also movement of an empty box into the place of the filled box.